


Heirate Mich

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: Who would have thought a simple Instagram post would attract so much attention?





	Heirate Mich

Richard’s phone hadn’t stopped buzzing on the bedside table since he’d last posted on his Instagram account. He’d put it on silent after the first fifty notifications had flooded in. There were over two hundred when Paul had yelled at him to “Turn the fucking thing off!”. 

He’d never really seen the point of Instagram; none of them had when management had told them they’d set up accounts for all of them. Flake’s had stayed up for an entire week before he’d deleted it. Ollie’s was still up, but he couldn’t be bothered with it. Paul was semi active on it, but only posted when he could be bothered. Christoph and Till had taken to it like ducks to water, Till finding it hilarious after the video he’d posted of him fishing naked in Finland had been turned into hundreds of memes. If he was being honest, he was having fun with some of his latest posts. Although he never replied to the comments under the photos, they made for interesting reading.

He stood on the balcony of his and Paul’s room, smoking a cigarette and looking out over the rooftops of Oslo as dusk fell over the city. There was still a damp chill in the air, a hangover from the deluge that had fallen the night before. 

_Paul was standing in the middle of their suite, mouth open in shock. _

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

_Richard just sat at the end of the bed, smiling. “I’ve never been so serious in my life. It’s all sorted. Well…Joe sorted most of it out. But all we have to do is show up. Just me, you, and Joe.”_

_Paul looked totally gobsmacked, rooted to the spot as he tried to process it all. _

_“I can’t.”_

_Richard’s face fell. “What? Why? Don’t…..”_

_“I do. I will. But you haven’t asked me properly.”_

_“But you just said you would!”_

_“Richard Zven Kruspe, you are as romantic as a fucking week old kipper. You could at least ask me to marry you properly, you idiot!”_

_Richard dropped to one knee, blushing as he tried to think of something that didn’t sound too cheesy. Paul’s own laughter cut through the silence before Richard could ask the big question._

_“Oh man, your face is a picture! I can’t believe you took me seriously, get up!”_

No-one other than Joe knew about their marriage. Not the rest of the band, not their families…….it was just Richard and Paul. And now all 130,000 of Richard’s Instagram followers. He knew that the news would filter out eventually. Paul had shrugged his shoulders and reasoned that the news would get out eventually, why announce it? But Richard wanted to have some sense of control over it all. He’d picked the last photo Paul had taken of him, not long after they’d come back from the simple ceremony. No filters, no cheesy captions nor overblown announcements.

_‘Waiting for the honeymoon.’_


End file.
